User talk:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)
Stuff from Delta Republic WIki You can get stuff off that wiki, they still have it in their files. Click this link to find deleted pages, then you can get pictures off it. http://wikistats.wikia.com/t/th/thedeltarepublic/ Hey! I tried searching you but you wouldn't come up, so I got all sad cuz I couldn't find my techno friend lol anyways what's goin on? How was ur easter? :D Love, KateTheGreat P.s. Don't take the love thing seriously, it's just my signature, gosh o.o *flails arms around randomly* Hey Techno buddy! you said something about we can't use the chat until we have so and so edits on something or whatever. ( I find that kinda stupid and beyond my reach at the moment...) anyways, I'm on the chat now and nothing is happening..... I'm totally confused!!!! o.o and where are we supposed to vote? and vote on what? RE: Sure, but you have to wait a hour i have homework currently i'm getting very busy lately Sharple Talk Page THE LOOTERS Form Confirmation To join guild, type ZUDV3234 in Guild code. Will Greasescarlett 23:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Guildmaster of THE LOOTERS I'm flattered that you wish to speak with me. However, I cannot risk further prosecution. I pray you understand this. The history of The British Empire is an abysmal one, and their actions primarily focus negatively against my kind. In time, I believe the circumstances will improve. Perhaps then we can talk, with no strings attached. Juan Diego Verde 21:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) "No strings attached" Davythought Giggity. - Jack Goldwrecker message from a birdie al get on chat from Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord Award Question Hi there, I'm Charles Crestsilver. On April 15th you said that my page Charles Crestsilver was nominated Best Bio Award by an SFA member. First, whats an SFA member and second, is there anything you could do to show that I won that award? Thanks, and ,btw, I play minecraft, too. WAR INFO Today at 5:00 Pm in Lone Islands TSUNAMI T_S_U_N_A_M_I/Overall is not a stub, please do not edit it without my permission. Thank you :) Johnnydapirate 23:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sending Warroirs I am sending warriors to Lone Islands.See you there! Will Greasescarlett King of Scarletmerica. Avatar Really? Stealing my avatar, are we? We'll see who is the better Moriarty, eh? The real Professor Moriarty of the PPW You seem to display a tint of avrigatation, Moriarty. Are you sure you want to play this game? As you see, I have stolen you epic signature font. ''' '''Jack Goldwrecker WHAT? How could that be?! It's only in bold! ''' '''Jack Goldwrecker :Moriarty strikes! :Professor Moriarty :No! - Hook punch to Jaw, then temple - Aha! : Holmes Strikes! :- Jack Goldwrecker (Who has finally stolen your font!) Re:Trans Pic I did it, and replaced your old one with it. Hope you like. Chat Get on the lone islands chat thingy!!! Hey Albert! Could you tell me why I am banned from the chat room? :) Hey! Hey Al, it's me! Temporarily on the wiki, as I am in Germany and it doesn't recognize my IP. Thanks again for posing my coming back page, and dealing with all my random post requests. Prince Leon of England 21:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello?.. POTCO still not working? If so.. wanna head over to the Royal Chat?.... Love, Kate Sleep No Al! You can't sleep yet! :P : : 10:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. Arrested Due to Making "Inappropirete Guilds" You were arrested for making an Innapropirete Guild,Guild Executers.You are a prisoner of Potco.You will be let out of Potco Jail in 6 months(real months).You are unable to have girlfriends and you are automsticlly kicked out from all armies and you are not Ruler of Romania anymore. Thank You, (PGI)Potco Guild Investigation(Will Greasescarlett) Congratulations mate! You Now star in my new Story. Its epic... why dont you go check it out? http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_EITC%27s_Military_of_Death_Part:2 Cya There :D Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 17:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Signature Request? Albert, since you made that amazing signature, I was wondering if you could make one for me, (Benjy isn't very active and didn't return my message. :( ) I would like for it to be like what I am trying to simiulate below; I woudl like it to be in the Segoe Print from Microsoft Word: ''Pencil-'' ''Anime Fan and Gunslinger'' Could you make the words a bit bigger, and in red? Also, the seperating line, coudl it not be straight but in a rough looking way? Could the line be red too? And the picture, could it not be square and kinda fades out from the center? It sounds like a lot of work, but I would appreciate it. :P Also, when I get it, if there is anything I don't like, could you edit it for me? Thanks! ''--Your Client'' Thanks Dear Sparky, I saw what you did to the Rage dictionary. Thanks for cleaning it up for me! I would have never thought of that nor would I have ever been able to figure it out. Feel free you add any of your own words to it! Thanks again! Sincerely, KateTheGreat Very Kind Reyes, Thank you for the welcome and yes, you're right. I was one of the original Admins of the POTCO site. Since then, I've stepped aside for the most part and let the next wave of people advance it far beyond my own abilities but I still admin and help upkeep. I admit I've not used this page much but thats not say I wont in future. Eliza T. Creststeel 02:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Welcme back to a REAL English guild, and as I see,you're lvling faster than Pearson! So! in summary, welcome back xD 04:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) In reply to your message Yeah, everything is O.K. with me. How about you? What'cha been up to? Maybe tomorrow we can go on a HUGE mat run! That'd be nice... Anyways yea. I'll be on the POTCO chat tonight so we can just hang out. Sooooo yeah. Your techno buddy, Kathrine Iris Amore P.S. Could ya help me out with a signature? Possibly? :) Grand Duke Hello Albert, I was wandering if I could take the position of Grand Duke of The Northern Island of Natalie! Please reply, 19:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Dear, Sparky : Could it be possible that perhaps once a week we post a little article about what has been happening with the army and the rest of the EITC on the Romanian page and occasionally you'd post something as well? : Sincerely, : Kathrine Amore TAKE ^_~ YOU sir need to take it easier on chat ^_- I am very disappointed that my NEW part boss just got banned from chat! TAKE IT EASY! 02:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk. Skin Request Complete Hey hey have you seen pencil? inferno guy here ya go Come on chat :c Reply:A Discussion I'm there, and you aren't replying... :P 00:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Check chat on the other wiki. ^_^ : : 02:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) FOUR MORE DAYS Minecraft Get on Sharpe's server! Its 1.4.2! Hey Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing. :) 02:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC)